The goal of this project is to use brain imaging and cognitive architectures to mutually inform one another. A framework has been developed to map the processes in a cognitive architecture onto the BOLD function obtained in fMRI imaging. Given an assignment of processes to brain regions it is possible to make a priori predictions about the exact form of the BOLD function obtained in these regions across a range of tasks. This can serve as the link that enables fMRI imaging to provide novel tests of any well specified theory of cognitive processing theory and to direct the future development of that theory. More specifically, the research will look at predictions of the ACT-R theory for four general cognitive domains. The first involves algebraic string manipulation tasks for which the theory has already been substantially tested with respect to its simultaneous predictions for a motor area, a posterior parietal imagery area, and a prefrontal retrieval area. The second involves various goal-manipulation tasks for which the expectation is that dorsolateral prefrontal regions will be active during subgoaling. The third involves a set of retrieval tasks involving the fan effect for which the expectation is that the results will elaborate the mapping of the ACT-R theory onto prefrontal retrieval regions. In addition to directing the development of the ACT-R theory this research will serve to develop the conceptual tools for using fMRI research to study higher-level cognitive functioning. Advancing the mapping of brain imaging to higher-level cognitive function is important for many applications including health-related efforts such as understanding the basis of cognitive dysfunctions. [unreadable] [unreadable]